csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сценарий Зомби: Сезон 6
Zombie Scenario: Season 6 is the sixth installment of Zombie Scenario series in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline Episode Choi= This is the story of Choi Ji Yoon in revealing the true identity of a terrorist group, the Asia Red Army. She was sent by CIA to infiltrate this terrorist group for Intel. However, she was busted by Ritsuka and held as a hostage. Another secret agent, May, is dispatched by CIA for a rescue mission. It is revealed then Asia Red Army, leaded by Mr. X, is funded by Douglas Jacob to use a biological weapon that can turn into monsters and zombies. |-| Episode Victor= The story depicts the disappearance of Victor's squad during the transportation of Phobos' DNA in Desert Storm operation area. |-| Episode Lucia= It was the night when the entire fleet was tied to the base due to bad weather. When the days were not clear and everyone was nervous, you will receive an urgent rescue signal from the supply line approaching the base. The inside of the ship was firmly closed and I could not feel the shaking anywhere. The night I brought the ship to the base for investigation, With an explosion of unforgettable nightmare began. Compatible map Guiding NPC Episode Choi Choi Ji Yoon= A member of intelligence bureau of the special force. She was on a mission to infiltrate the Terrorist group. Her mission was later revealed by another agent when she was trying to look through the confidential documents about ARA and had to flee back to her country. She joined the Counter-Terrorists in hope that one day she could get her hands on the documents again. |-| May= May is a new intelligence agent born in asia, she has high battle capabilities. Her identity is kept as a secret even within the organization; she has disguised herself and infiltrated into Counter-Terrorist camp near the border and her first mission was to observe her colleague who is under solo activity. |-| Ritsuka= Born in Asia, Ritsuka was involved in domestic warfare from an early age on. She has accumulated quite some war experiences and became a regular member of the ARA during her mercenary time. There she discovered a spy looking through the secret papers of the ARA, and now she tries everything to keep the secret information from getting out. |-| Mr. X= Mr. X is affiliated with Asia Red Army and has been funded by Douglas Jacob to cause terror to the world. In the first encounter, he helps Ritsuka to capture Choi Ji Yoon, but later on, he fights against May and her squad to death. Episode Victor Commander Victor= The Army Commander-in-Chief for Zombie Support Unit. He is a high war hero trust and loyalty of people for the country. It is the most dangerous also thanks to the envy and admiration of the soldiers to the commanding jumped directly here. |-| Norman= Norman is the most trusted comrade of Red Lizard Jim. This is known from the Blaze and Sidewinder chapters of Human Scenario. He regrets Jim has betrayed Vanguard and joined the opposing force. |-| Evelyn= Need Revision |-| Chen= Need Revision |-| Rowen= Need Revision |-| Soi= Need Revision Episode Lucia Lucia= She is a team leader of Garcia fleet’s Counter-Terrorist. She became the team leader as she has achieved a big accomplishment in the battle with terror happened in the Indian Ocean. She might be sensed something when a terror has occurred which is using supplies to explode that is sent to her, so she leads her team to pursuit the criminal. |-| Enzo= He is a soldier of Garcia fleet’s Counter-Terrorist. His highest goal is known as sweeping the pirates from the seas. He is always standing in front of battle if it occurs, however, he is famous to bring lots of accidents due to his wacky character. Enemies Boss *Mr. X (Mecha & zombie forms) - The boss that appears in Episode Choi, who helps Ritsuka to capture Choi Ji Yoon. *Condemned Criminal (Armored & unarmored forms) - The boss that appears in Episode Victor, the most wanted of Counter-Terrorist squad. *Tyrant Crab - The boss that appears in Episode Lucia. Mini-boss *Deimos - Has high health and attack power. 4000 HP for host while 8000 HP for Origin. Host can use Shock ability to drop human's weapon, appears in Episode Victor. *Ganymede - Siege Type Deimos. Very high health power and very deadly attack damage. Each has 16000 HP. Can do Shock and Dash abilities, appears in Episode Victor. Zombie *Regular Zombie - Normal zombies with medium attack damage and speed. The origin has higher health. *Light Zombie - Has faster movement speed, attack rate and harder to be killed than regular zombies, but with lower health. *Heavy Zombie - More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies, but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human's movement for a while. *Voodoo Zombie - Support zombie that heals their allies. They also have higher health points than regular zombies. *Psycho Zombie - A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release a black smoke to disturb human's concentration. *Hound Zombie - Dogs that were infected by the Z-VIRUS. They are quite small but very agile, thus making it harder to be killed. *Sting Finger - Similar to Light Zombies, but can attack in longer range than most zombies. *Venom Guard - Explodes upon death. The death blow can injure and knock humans away. *Parkour Zombie - A new type of zombie. Their speed and capability to climb up walls makes them hard to get rid of. Human *GSG-9 - The enemies of Ritsuka and Mr. X, appeared in first map of Episode Choi. *Asia Red Army - The enemies of Choi Ji Yoon and May, the henchmen of Mr. X, appeared in second and third maps of Episode Choi. *SAF - Appeared as dead soldiers after attacked by XT-300 Goliath in Episode Victor. *Walter - Appeared as a team leader in Episode Victor. He later died when attacked by XT-300 Goliath. *SEAL - Some operatives are found dead in the ship in Episode Lucia. Trivia *Instead of just zombies, this season features shooting enemies, most probably imported from Human Scenario. *This season focuses on a specific character in the chapter. Категория:Режимы